The present invention relates generally to remanufacturing machines for refinishing recyclable computer laser printer components.
Recycling the drums, mags and rollers of laser printers needs to be easy and efficient.
Existing machines have proven inadequate in addressing those needs. Existing refinishing lathes require a single workpiece to be centered on a pair of opposing chucks. Existing lathes allow only one workpiece to be refinished at a time. The workpiece is rotated and a technician refinishes the workpiece using a handheld, nonguided applicator. Removal of the refinished workpiece from the apparatus inevitably results in damage to the refinished surface, as fingers contact the surface when the workpiece is forcibly disengaged from the chucks.
Existing apparatus demand exact precision on the part of technicians. That decreases productivity and limits the usefulness of the apparatus.
Recycling is economically feasible only when recycling expenses are minimized and high quality is maintained. Existing refinishing machines are expensive and lack the productivity output to justify the expense. Needs exist for refinishing machines that are low cost in light of production levels, that allow multiple workpieces to be refinished at one time and that restore workpieces to near-original quality.